deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/Sauron vs Smaug
Dark Lord Sauron the Cruel and Nameless Lord of the Rings vs The Dragon Smaug the Stupendous and Tyrannical Fire Drake of the Third Age Note: We are using the book version of Smaug. Sauron Backstory Sauron was one of the most powerful of the Maiar (spirits that take a physical form) before he was corrupted the Dark Lord Morgoth. He became Morgoth's most trusted lieutenant, but after Morgoth's defeat, he became the second Dark Lord who wished to conquer the Arda (Earth). In doing so he created the Rings of Power which he gave to the High Powers of the World such as the Elves, Dwarf-Lords and Kings of Men. However, this was a trick, as he created another Ring, The One Ring, to corrupt the other rings and those bearing them to him. However, he was slain in battle and the One Ring passed to several others. Sauron's spirit, however, still existed. He took on the Form of a Necromancer in Dol Guldur. However, he didn't have The Ring so he couldn't use all of his powers and was driven out of Dol Guldur. his spirit later returned to Mordor and took the form of an Eye and brought forth armies of evil. He wanted to reclaim the One Ring and regain his physical form. But he ceased to be when the One Ring was cast into Mount Doom and Destroyed. Characteristics Height: 9'2.1 Abilities *Magic: Sauron has incredible magical powers, the following are some of them: **Reality Warping: He was capable of altering the Physical substance of the world around him by mere effort and will. **Umbrakinesis: Sauron can unleash barrages of Dark Spiritual Energy at his foes. They are shown to be very strong as they could break through Gandalf's Magical shield with some difficulty. **Pyrokenesis: Sauron can tap into the fires of the world. He can also give off an intense heat capable of melting or burning away ones weaponry. **Telekenesis: Sauron is capable of moving objects and beings without touching them as shown in The Desolation of Smaug when he telekinetically pins Gandalf to a wall. It is shown to be strong as powerful beings such as Gandalf cannot fight against it. **Telepathy: Sauron can communicate between minds and he often shows images of his eye in others minds and talking to them in the process. **Immortality: Sauron can live forever and cannot be killed unless his Ring is destroyed. However, he can be weakened and 'slain' in battle. It's just that his spirit can only be destroyed if the Ring is. **Necromancy: Sauron can raise the dead to fight for him, and he can summon the dead to aid him. 9 of his servants, Nazgul, are dead men corrupted by Sauron and his Ring of Power. **Illusion Casting: Sauron can cast illusions to fool his enemies and disguise himself. *Incredible Strength: Sauron is far stronger than a human. he can send dozens of men flying with one hit from his Mace and can break a very Strong Elvish Sword by merely stepping on it. *Fighting Skills: Sauron is a good fighter in battle, though he mainly relies on his magical strength to win. *Intelligence: Sauron is a cunning master planner and a master manipulator. He has set up plans of conquering the World and they usually nearly succeed. He has also corrupted many and has turned powerful beings such as Saruman and the Nazgul into his servants. Weapons *The One Ring: Sauron crafted this ring so it could grant him control over all of Middle-Earth. But it also increases his powers. It makes him stronger, greater and more powerful. *Great Mace: Sauron weild a hulking, Magically enhanced Great Mace capable of killing battalions in a single hit. *Sword: Sauron is also shown to have a sword. He may use it it battle, but he definantly preferes using his Great Mace. Smaug Backstory Smaug was the last Great Dragon of Middle-Earth and the Great Fire-Drake of the Third Age. He had a huge love for gold and treasure, which lead him to the greatest kingdom of Middle-Earth at that time: Erebor, a great Dwarf Kingdom in the Lonely Mountain ruled by the Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords, King Thror. Erebor had gold and riches galore which attracted Smaug to the Mountain. Smaug devasted Dale, a city of Men which lay before the Lonely Mountain, before attacking Erebor, taking over it's treasure and causing the Dwarves to flee. Smaug laid in the Treasure for over 200 years before a company of 13 dwarves lead by Thorin Oakenshield and a hobbit came to reclaim Erebor. Smaug was provoked by this and flew out of the Mountain to show his revenge by attacked a town by Erebor, named Laketown. Smaug destroyed Laketown and killed many of it's inhabitants, but was killed in the process by a Man of Laketown named Bard, who used a Black Arrow to kill him. Characteristics Length: 20 meters (In the Book which we are using) Abilities *Flight: Like most dragons, He can fly using his huge, strong wings. He is capable of flight at relatively fast speeds, though not extremely fast, possibly due to his huge mass. *Fire Breath: Smaug posseses very powerful fiery breath capable of killing many in one blast and destroying building and houses. *Incredible Strength: Smaug is extremely strong and can easily crush strong stone and tough metal, due to his huge size. *Durability: Smaug's hide is extremely tough and cannot be pierced by anything excluding a Black Arrow. *Cunning: Smaug is very intellient, cunning and decietful. He can trick many weak minded beings and even pretty wise ones. It would take one who is very smart not to fall for his tricks. X-Factors Sauron/Smaug 90-Abilities-70 91-Weapons-72 84-Strength-96 100-Magic-71 Votes Voting ends 15th February 2015. Good votes that are well-done and have reasons to them count. Battle On the slopes of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor, Sauron stood alongside 10 Orcs. They had come to the Mountain to, not tust to steal it's gold, but to take over it and use it as a fortress. They walked into the Mountain down to the Great Treasure Horde, and there lay Smaug, a great Dragon that had control over the Mountain. Smaug was asleep in his treasure, so Sauron had an advantage of killing him in his sleep. "Master?" An Orc asked to Sauron in black speech. Sauron turned to him. "Attack him!" Sauron ordered. Without hesatation, all of the Orcs yelled and charged at the sleeping Smaug, Armed to the teeth. However, Smaug was awoke by the yells of the Orcs. Smaug got up and roared. "You dare challange me!" Smaug growled. "Orcs kill him!" Sauron yelled. Smaug sent an Orc flying in a single swipe from his great bulking claws. Another Orc struck at his tough hide with a blade. "Die filth!" The Orc cursed. Smaug then struck the Orc with a crack of his tail. "Your blades cannot pierce me!" Smaug cackled. Two more shot arrows at Smaug, who shrugged them off of him. "And you're Morgul Arrows deliver little more than tickles!" Smaug informed, before grabbing one of the Archer Orcs with his mouth and throwing him into the other. The remaining six Orcs brought out their blades and charged. Smaug gave a sinister smerk. "And My breath is your death!" Smaug let out a powerful jet of fire from his jaws, straight at the Orcs. "Fire!" The Orcs cried out. The Fire hit them and killed them all. Smaug turned to Sauron and sneered. "And then there were two!" Smaug grinned. Sauron was not in the slightest nervous. He brought out his Great Mace and prepared for battle. "Your mine, you beast!" Sauron bellowed. Smaug blasted a stream of Fire at Sauron. Sauron merely walked through it without pain to Smaug's astonishment. "You pester me!" Sauron arrogantly smerked. Sauron charged to Smaug, mace in his hand. Smaug charged with his sharp claws and strong tail and they met. Sauron struck Smaug with his mace, sending the fire drake across the Treasure Horde until he hit a strong Dwarven wall and fell down. Smaug grumbled to his feet. "You dare strike me!" Smaug boomed. Sauron then used telekenesis to smash Smaug into the top of the hall room. Sauron then used it to throw Smaug into another wall, before letting him drop. Hurt, but not mortally, Smaug got to his feet. "Alright" Smaug roared. "To the death!" Sauron ran at Smaug with his mace. But Smaug flew through the Hall with his strong wings and with his claw, he swiped Sauron, sending the Dark Lord sprawling across the Stony Floor. Smaug then struck Sauron with his tail, sending Sauron flying across the room into a wall. "My tail is as long as a tree is tall, and hit with a force more than a thunderbolt can bring" Smaug laughed. "Your Mace with a tough hit and control over objects and others without touch pales in comparison to my deathly breath, impenetrable hide and Hook like Claws! What else do you have to bring to this battle?" Sauron gave a villainous grin from inside his Helmet. "My Dark Sorcery!" Sauron replied, and without word, he blasted Dark spiritual energy at Smaug. Smaug was sent tumbling through the air, by the immense power of Sauron's Dark Magic. Smaug smashed through the wall and stone of the hall, landing outside of the Lonely Mountain of Erebor. Smaug got up as Sauron came out of the Mountain and faced Smaug. "You fool!" Sauron spoke. "Accept your defeat, Accept your Doom!". Smaug took flight. Smaug flew towards Sauron, and chomped down on him with his giant jaws. Sauron screamed in pain. Smaug then flew up into the sky with Sauron in his jaws. With his Great Mace, Sauron smashed Smaug in the face twice, in attempt of having the Dragon open his mouth. Instead, Smaug crashed into the mountain yet continued to fly. Sauron struck once more, and Smaug growled in agony and pain. He threw Sauron into the Mountain where he hit the Stony slope and stumbled down it. Smaug them fell down and crashed into the Mountain, before falling to the Ground below. After stumbling down the Mountain, Sauron got up and strolled to Smaug. Smaug got up. "Go on Lord Sauron" Smaug said to Sauron. "Show me your true power...and I shall show you mine!" Smaug blasted an incredibly powerful jet of fire, making Sauron merely stumble back. Smaug then smacked Sauron with his strong hand, sending the Dark Lord to the Floor. Sauron then struck Smaug in the face with his mace twice, before uppercutting him with his Mace, sending Smaug to the floor. Sauron then brought out a Black Arrow. Smaug wasn't too suprised. "You brought one?" Smaug said. "Indeed. You are Cunning, and a Master Planner. You would obviously be prepared." Sauron nodded. "We have alot in common, Dark Lord of Mordor" Smaug concidered. "How would you consider an alliance? I will take control of Erebor and it's riches, yet it is at the command of you and Mordor. I will fight for you, if you but leave me to keep my treasure and my riches, and bring me more riches from the kingdoms you conquer! I am the last Fire Drake of the Third Age. The Last Dragon of Middle Earth! You would benefit very promisingly, if you had me as your soldier! What say you my Lord Sauron the Cruel and Nameless Necromancer?" Sauron paused for half a minute, and then turned and said, "I say... Die!". Smaug growled. "So be it! If you will not be my ally...YOU WILL BURN!" Smaug opened his mouth to blast even more fire than before, but whilst it was open, Sauron threw his Black Arrow into Smaug's mouth and down his throat. Smaug screamed and gaged and coughed. "Bleed!" Sauron chuckled. Smaug then dropped to the ground like a stone. Smaug the Tyrannical, Smaug the Stupendous, Smaug the Last Great Dragon of Middle Earth...had fallen to the Dark Powers of Dark Lord Sauron. Experts Opinion Despite Smaug's great size, strength and Durable hide, Sauron's Dark Magic, Powerful Weaponry and Great Intelligence ultimately triumphed over Smaug. Sauron was immune to Smaug's fire as Sauron has control over fire and had adapted to it. His Magic was too much for Smaug to battle and due to Sauron being a brilliant stratagist, and how powerful his Army and Realm is, it was very likely that Sauron would bring a Black Arrow if he was to face Smaug. Category:Blog posts